


Catching Up

by viiemzee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please tell me you did not have icky lesbian sex on my sofa!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

"Oh my  _god_!"

Cosima looked up over the arm of the sofa and cringed, lifting herself a little bit off of Delphine to look at Felix properly.

"Hey…Felix…"

"Please tell me you were not having icky lesbian sex on my sofa," he protested as he closed the door behind him, covering his eyes with his hands as he walked towards the kitchen. Delphine and Cosima looked over at each other, Delphine raising an eyebrow as she mouthed "Icky?" back at her, and Cosima laughed.

"Relax, your sofa is still a virgin to that kind of thing."

"Well, in that case, carry on," he said, shrugging and grabbing a bottle of something alcoholic from the fridge. "Don't let me interrupt, just make sure everything's in place when I get back," he finished, walking towards the only room in the apartment that apparently had a door and locking it behind him.

Cosima looked down at Delphine and smirked playfully, feeling Delphine's hands move up her back steadily. "Where were we?"

"Right…here," Delphine answered, pulling Cosima down into another breathtaking kiss.

-0-

"Oh my god!"

Cosima opened her eyes to find a disgruntled Sarah covering her eyes as she walked past her and Delphine on the sofa, a blanket over the both of them and the bare minimum of clothing separating their skins from each other. Cosima had fallen asleep with her head on Delphine's stomach, her arms curled protectively around the taller woman's waist, and Delphine's hands around her shoulders. The two of them stirred lazily as Sarah pottered around in the kitchen, muttering to herself about there being too much sex happening in that house for her liking.

"Morning, Sarah."

"Please tell me you did not just shag on Felix's sofa."

"We…we didn't," Cosima yawned, pushing herself off Delphine and helping the other woman sit up, rubbing at her eyes. "We just fell asleep."

"Right, OK, I'll be anywhere that isn't here."

"Sarah, wait…"

"No, Cos, it's fine. Besides…you two have a lot of catching up to do," she smiled weakly, winking at the two of them and gesturing to the bed. "Felix is gonna be out all day so, I suggest the bed. Very springy."

-0-

They woke up later that day to the clanging of the apartment door being slid open, and a humming sound coming from the kitchen. Cosima couldn't think why Felix or Sarah was humming when it was like three in the afternoon…

"Shit," she whispered, sitting up in bed and making sure the covers were around both her and Delphine's bodies properly.

Alison rounded the corner just in time.

"Oh," was the only thing she managed to say as she took a step back in surprise. Cosima gave a small wave, and Delphine stirred next to her, cuddling closer into her body and wrapping an arm lazily around her.

"Come back to bed,  _cherie_ ," she said lowly, but loud enough for Alison to here.

"Oh!" Alison said again, turning on her heel and towards the door.

"Alison, I can explain!"

"No need, Cosima! Have fun!"

 


End file.
